Mad: One Shot
by Half Of My Soul
Summary: The Joker always had a thing for blondes. Until he found a little brunette.


**AN: This is a little OS that doesn't want to leave my mind and I want to get it down. To those of you who are waiting on The Human Among Us or THAU as I like to call it, I will have chapter 6 up soon, trying to get rid of my writer's block. I should have something for you guys next week. **

**This takes place during the Dark Knight, but no specific timeline really, I'm not going based off a specific element, just the characters. For Twilight, New Moon has taken place and Bella is 22, just moved to Gotham.**

**Summary: The Joker always had a thing for blondes. Until he found a little brunette. **

Joker strolled into the bank, watching as his men did as they were told. He sighed in annoyance as sirens could be heard in the distance. "Hurry it up boys! The Bat isn't too far behind, and he really puts a damper on my mood." He gave some of the hostages a smile as he patted down his purple blazer. "He can do a real number on ya! Drive you batty!" He laughed, slapping his knee.

He laughed even harder watching a woman's eyes widen in terror. "Oh you people..." He muttered, pretending to wipe a tear. He started to hum, swinging his gun around wildly, dancing about. "Don't you just love the smell of money? Oh wait why am I asking you? You won't be able to smell anything too soon anyway." He laughed again, and walked around a bit, eyeing the crowd of people.

He stopped short, eyeing one of the women. He narrowed his eyes upon her and tilted his head about, twirling the gun around as he tried to point out what was so strange about her presence. He pointed the gun at her, rolling his eyes as he heard whimpering coming form a few others. "Would you knock that off?" He snapped, shooting at the floor. He was instantly met with silence, and sighed in relief.

"That's better. What's your name doll face?" He asked, squatting down to her level, gazing into her deep chocolate eyes. He twirled a strand of her rich brown hair around his finger, licking his scars. Her voice was quiet as she gazed at him with mild curiosity. "Isabella." She responded, blinking once. Joker ran his gun across her neck, gazing at the vein in her neck. "Hmmm. Doesn't that mean beautiful or some crap like that?" He asked, running the gun lazily across her cheek, watching her closely. "Something like that." She whispered, watching him just as closely. "Hmmm." He gazed at her from head to toe, frustration ripping through him as he couldn't read her. "Tell me... _Isabella_..." She barely flinched as the cool steel touched the top of her breasts.

"Boss! We've got the money!" One of his men yelled, interrupting him. Isabella jumped slightly, her eyes now on the gun in Joker's hand. Joker just glanced in his henchman's general direction and pointed his gun, shooting him in the leg. "FUCK!" The man screamed, leaning down to hold his wound. He turned back to Isabella with a frown. "Some people are so rude." He whispered, licking his lips. Isabella just tilted her head, staring at him. He glanced down at her again and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to stand with him. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it.

He hummed again as she didn't recoil or blush. Joker growled softly, not liking the serene cool she had about her. He put his gun to her head, cocking the chamber. He just stared her in the eyes, tilting his own head once again in thought. "Why are you so calm?" He asked softly, glaring at her. He licked his scars, giving her a once over again, getting a good look at her body. She was just in pair of jeans, converses and a low cut top with a sweater. Plain really, although she had a nice body, but not something that would make him whip it out right there and fuck her in public. Her eyes though? That's what threw him for a loop. She didn't reply, just closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. Joker got a wide smirk about his face, letting out a laugh. "HA! You want something I see..."

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush against him and nosed along her neck, blowing her hair from her shoulder. He twirled her around the bank, knowing the sirens were getting close. If Joker wasn't anything, he was dramatic. He loved to leave with a bang. He started making his way towards his getaway van, twirling her around. He dipped her slightly, bringing them nose to nose. He pulled the trigger on his gun, shooting the ceiling of the bank, screams following as acidic gas fell from small shells. "I like you. Tell me _Isabella, _have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" He whispered against her lips, as he pulled her into the van.


End file.
